Nightsami
by MurderKarp
Summary: As the team chases Klarion, his spell goes completely wrong, and brings forth a woman from a completely different world. Nightwing finds himself drawn to this strange woman. A Nightsami Nightwing x Asami fanfic based on a thread on tumblr. One Shot.


Dick was not sure where she had come from, but he sure as hell knew how she got there. Klarion's spell had gone completely wrong, and somehow managed to summon this lovely woman from some other dimension. To be quite honest, he was not sure how the inner mechanics of the spell worked. All he understood was that this woman had been brought here, and she was not even the person Klarion had been hoping for.

He had thought the League was crazy for deciding she would stay at Mt. Justice with the rest of Young Justice. This was a team, not a place to babysit, but he knew there was not much else they could do. Putting her with anyone at home would jeopardize their secret identities, and this was the only way they could keep an eye on the girl.

"This will be your room, until Zatanna can figure out how to send you back," he told the young woman as the metal door in front of him slid open. He turned to face her in just enough time to watch her force the anguish out of her expression. She smiled at him, and although it looked genuine, he could still sense the pain she was feeling.

He held his breath as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Look Asami…I know this is going to be hard, but we will find a way to get you back, ok?"

Asami pursed her painted lips before giving a slow nod. "Yeah…thank you for the hospitality, Nightwing. This world is strange…I don't think I would do well anywhere else," she said with a low laugh. She stepped away from Dick, and moved into the room. Her heels clacked against the metal below her. The sound sent shivers down her spine. She felt like she was being locked away in a prison, like the one she had disappeared from.

She hoped to the Spirits that her friends were fine. It was the middle of a war, and she was not there to help them. She wrapped her arms around her torso. She turned her distressed gaze toward her feet as her body shuttered. She knew the stranger was still there, and that thought alone was giving her the strength not to break down.

"Do you need anything?" He watched her from the doorway, waiting to be dismissed. He wanted to do something to help her, but he knew there was not much he could do. He could just offer a shoulder, an ear, as well as some food, but that was about it, and even that was limited. As soon as he was assigned a mission, he would have to leave her.

Asami held her breath as she spun to face him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. She needed to get some steam out. She felt like she no longer had an identity. Everything that she had grown to know was gone. Everything that had made her into who she was had disappeared, and now she was in a world where everything that mattered no longer existed.

"I could use a good spar," she replied with a hopeful smile. "Or a race, although I'm not sure if the satomobiles here are the same as what we have."

Dick's brow rose. That was the last thing he expected. "I don't know if that's such a good idea…I mean, we all train to take down the bad guys. We could hurt you," he told her with a frown. "And there's no car that you'd be allowed to drive. I'm sorry," he apologized with a sigh. This was going to be difficult.

"I've been trained to do the same. You could say I come from a very similar background," she responded as she moved toward him. She needed to do something exhilarating, something that would get her mind off her current predicament. Either a race or a good fight would do. The young woman simply wanted to prove that although she was in a different world, she was still herself. She needed to prove that all those years training after her mother's death, and all the years testing cars were still completely real.

Dick frowned at her. He shook his head as he carefully planned how he was going to turn her down, but before he could, she was walking past him and out into the hallway. She put a hand up to her chin in a contemplating manner. He cautiously moved closer to her. He did not want to find out if she was the kind of girl that disobeyed orders. "Do you want a tour?"

"Sure," Asami said with a slight nod of her head. She did not want to be left alone. She already felt like she was completely alone in this strange place. She did not need the physical side of loneliness to be added to the mix.

Asami followed the stranger down the long hallways, until they were deep within the mountain. They wound up in a large room. Different vehicles were parked around it, and there was an open space that appeared to be the designated area for something large. The young non-bender moved toward one of the motorcycles. She was amazed by how advanced the technology in this world was.

She put a gentle hand against the motorcycle's seat before brushing it along to the handlebars. She curled her fingers around the soft grip of the handle. She cocked her head to watch as Dick came up behind her.

"This is the garage," he said as he placed his hand on the motorcycle. "This one is mine," he added quickly. He patted the seat and then turned back toward where they came.

"Can I please drive this?" She asked before he could take one step away from her. He turned and watched as she climbed onto the motorcycle. She put a hand on the goggles that were strapped to her head. She tugged on them, giving him a pleading look. "Or let me ride while you drive?"

"Fine," he sighed before sitting in front of her. "We won't be going far, and we're going where we won't be seen," he told her as the bike roared to life. Asami pulled her goggles down over her eyes before wrapping her arms around his torso. Dick held his breath and thought a little prayer that no one would see them.

The side of the garage began to lower into a ramp. Once the opening was large enough for them to slip out, Dick had the motorcycle speeding forward. The cycle flew up into the air. Asami held her breath until she felt the ground beneath her. She found herself grinning. This felt just as great as when Bolin and Korra would create ramps for her to jump the car off of.

The thought instantly wiped the smile from her face. She pursed her painted lips, and tightened her hold on the stranger. Her body shuttered as she bit back tears. She hoped they were fine. Last she heard from Mako and Korra, they had left to do some reconnaissance work.

Dick wove through trees, before finally find his way to what appeared to be a trail. The two were silent as Dick maneuvered the cycle around the trail. The silence made Asami feel as if she were miles away. She felt alone, and now the fear was finally getting to her. What if she never saw her friends again? The only thought worse than that, was if she returned and found out that her friends had lost.

She could no longer control the tears that were now streaming down her face. She pushed her goggles up before burying her face into Nightwing's back. She tried to keep herself quiet and still, but the sobs had hit her full force.

Dick began to slow the cycle down, until he had come to a complete stop. They were still surrounded by trees, and not a single person was around them for miles. He stared down at the arms that were holding onto him. He listened to the girl's sobs that wracked her body. He clenched his hands. There was nothing he could do, but allow her to have a shoulder to cry on.

He put a hand over hers before curling his fingers around it. She gave his hand a squeeze. She was grateful that he was just allowing her this moment to get it all out. She just needed this one, and then she would not shed anymore tears.

Dick waited patiently for her tears to stop. It did not take long for her to finally pull away. Her hand retreated from his grasp, and she began to get off the bike. He craned his body around to watch her. His brows knitted together as worry set in.

Asami did not look up at him. She simply worked on wiping the tears from her eyes without smearing her makeup more than it already was. "Thanks," she mumbled, still unable to look up at him.

Dick kicked the stand out on the bike. He pushed himself up and over the seat. The hero walked toward her before putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If you need anything, I'm here for you. Alright?"

The young woman finally met his gaze. She nodded slowly as she stared at him from beneath heavy lashes. "You're all I have right now," she stated grimly.

Dick gave her a reassuring smile. "You have all of us until you find your way home."


End file.
